How To Cure a Cold
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Chicken noodle soup, beer, and kisses, the best medicine for a cold... for Roy Mustang at least. Oneshot. RoyEd. Read and Review please. T for Language.


**(A/N) Being sick sucks... horribly... I would know TT I've been sick the past two days... it's NOT fun... my ears my nose my mouth my throat my eyes... is there part of me that does work?!? Anyways, in honor of my sickness (such an odd phrase eh?) I decided to write something I haven't written in a long time... a cute little one shot. Most of my RoyEd fics are angsty, but this shall be one of my Romance Humor ones... they take less thought anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, ME NO OWN! You get it? Meee Noooo Ooown**

"Come on general," Edward coaxed "open up."

"Quit taunting me bastard." Roy turned away, trying to avoid the spoon full of chicken noodle soup Ed was trying to shove down his throat.

"Oh please." Ed set the bowl down on the table beside Roy's bed "I come all the way down here because I find out your sick and this is how you repay me?" he made puppy eyes.

"Ugh" Roy made a sound of disgust. Though inside he was really wondering why Ed was acting like this... why was he being so... caring and sweet? It was wierd.. he'd NEVER acted like this around him before...

Ed stood up and staggered toward the kitchen "Hang on a second.." he laughed.

Roy stared at him curiously. What WAS that boy up to?

Ed joyfully came back, a can of beer in each hand. "You dumbass!" Roy yelled. making his sore throat ache.

"Now now," Ed patted his head "Yelling like that wont make you feel any better." He said slurring the end of his sentence.

"My god!" Roy yelled "I get sick and what do you do you steal my stuff and get your ass drunk!" Roys voice cracked.

"Don't stress yourself." Ed said calmly and popped the top of one of the cans. He handed the can to the reluctant Mustang, and set the other back on the table.

Roy took a sip of his beer and set it down "How many cans did you have before this?" He sighed.

"Hmm..." Ed counted on his fingers repeatedly and shrugged. "I dunno." he grinned.

Roy cocked his head and stared at the teenage pest... I wonder... he thought. Mustang put his lips to the ice cold can and took a sip again. "Gosh kid, you sure like this stuff warm huh?" Roy grinned.

Ed looked over at the can sitting next to him. Was it warm? He could've sworn it was cold... but.. he hadn't actually tasted any... His hopes in Roy getting drunk were slowly fading.

"Yeah." Ed smiled.

Roy smirked and let out a slight chuckle. Ed's smile dropped. Roy had found him out.

Oh shit... Ed thought. What was he going to do now?

Roy took a big gulp and said "Wow this stuff is strong.. I'm feeling wasted already."

Ed laughed. Roy had decided to play along. Excellent.

Ed cleared his throat "Now now, we both know that alcohol is the best medicine. Drink up Mustang."

Roy did as ordered. "Doctor..." he said slyly "aren't you afraid of catching my cold?"

"Oh..." Ed grabbed Roy's beer and placed his lips to it, and slowly let some trickle down his throat. "If I were to do that..." Ed set the can down "I might be afraid of getting sick."

Roy sneezed. He groaned, he'd forgotten he was actually sick.

"Poor Mustang..." Ed picked up a spoon of soup again. "Eat up, this stuff is gooood."

"Taste test it for me..." Roy whined.

Ed slurped some and filled the spoon up again. "Perfect." he proclaimed and attempted to feed Roy again.

"I don't think I can swallow it that well." the General moaned.

This caught Ed off guard making him blush slightly. "Pedifile..." Ed whispered making Roy laugh.

He picked up the bowl and drank a mouthful of the chicken noodle soup without swallowing. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Roy's.

Mustang was slightly surprised, he didn't actually expect Ed to play along. He opened his lips just enough to let the liquid into his mouth and drank it slowly.

After they'd finished Ed backed away. "You really are sick." he said accusingly.

"You really are a good doctor Mr. Elric," Roy said mockingly "I'm feeling better already."

Ed poked him in the stomach. "Hey! Be nice to the unhealthy." the man complained.

Ed smirked. "You're going to get a high bill for this, you know."

---

The General put his coat on and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving early," he turned the door knob "I need to check on the well being of a fellow state alchemist."

"Who, sir?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Fullmetal..." the word brought a slight grin to Roys face "I hear he's sick."

**(A/N) HAHAHA... that was ODD... though I'm very odd at the moment... I get like this when I'm sick... all wierd and stuff... yeah I'll probably read this a week from now and go WHAT THE- ... but yeah anyways please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
